Le Baiser du Détraqueur
by SisiMi
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Détraqueur l'embrasserait, et encore moins pour une telle raison... il n'était pas encore près à endosser une telle responsabilité. Être le sauveur du monde sorcier était déjà assez éprouvant, il n'aurait pas la force d'être en plus le sauveur du monde des ombres. Même avec l'aide de Lumière. (HxH)
1. Prologue

Bien le boujour ! I'm back ! Ce prologue n'est qu'un test pour être franche. En gros, si je vois que j'ai quelques retours positifs, je posterais la suite. Actuellement c'est le bac (chuis dans la merde) mais j'avais trop envie de poster ça en fait (pardon). Je suis un peu angoissée, ceci est VRAIMENT ma première fic, l'échec précédent étant... un échec x)

Sur le forum français Harry Potter (sur ce site, ici même) j'avais vu à de nombreuses reprises des gens qui demandaient une fic disparue sur un détraqueur qui aurait embrasser Harry blablabla. Comme l'auteur aurait apparemment supprimé la fic, je me suis dit "tiens, j'aime bien l'idée" et du coup voilà. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, la seule chose reprise est l'idée du baiser. C'est l'UNIQUE lien, je ne sais rien d'autre sur cette fic et j'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir de cri de plagiat. L'auteur ayant écrit cette fic peut se manifester pour le droit de l'idée mais je veux une preuve (pas juste le document, beaucoup l'aurait télécharger). Je ne supprimerais pas la fic mais je préciserais pour l'idée.

C'est tout :D

 **Rating:** Actuellement inconnu

 **Couple:** Harry/cestunsecret (hxh)

 **Situation(?):** Durant "l'Ordre du Phoenix" ( à savoir que je suis une grosse merde et que par conséquent je n'ai pas lu les livres )

 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, blabla, auteur, blabla, droit, reblabla, pas d'argent. Point.

 **Genre:** Tristumouramour ? Je sais pas trop en fait. Y'a un peu d'humour, de l'amour et de l'aventure mais c'est pas non plus le dimanche à bamako.

 **Résumé:** _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Détraqueur l'embrasserait, et encore moins pour une telle raison... il n'était pas encore prêt à endosser une telle responsabilité. Être le sauveur du monde sorcier était déjà assez éprouvant, il n'aurait pas la force d'être en plus le sauveur du monde des ombres. Même avec l'aide de Lumière._

Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO

Prologue

Harry soupira lourdement, ne parvenant pas à se laisser bercer par les ronronnement du Poudlard Express comme il le faisait les années auparavant. Il venait juste, il y à 20 minutes de cela, de quitter la gare où Vernon Dursley l'avait jeté – littéralement – tout en marmonnant à propos de ces « fous du groupe du piaf ». En effet, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient aimablement venus rappeler à Vernon qu'il avait lourdement intérêt à amener en temps et en heure le survivant à King Cross sous peine de « sanctions ».

Il était donc arrivé au quai 9 ¾ une bonne demi heure avant l'arrivée des première familles. Harry n'avait pas cherché à retrouver ou attendre ses amis. S'ils voulaient le voir, ils le chercherait. Pour l'instant, lui n'avait qu'un seul désir oublier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les meurtres qui en avait découlé. Néanmoins, il savait que c'était impossible pour lui.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois tout en s'allongeant sur la banquette du compartiment. Il ferma les yeux et les visages pâles aux yeux vides de Sirius et de Cédric vinrent immédiatement s'imprimer sur sa rétine. Ce n'est que quand il se réveilla en frissonnant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit, ne s'étant même pas sentit partir.

Un nouveau frisson secoua Harry qui se redressa rapidement, sourcils froncés. Il prit alors conscience de l'arrêt du Poudlard Express, mais également du givre qui opacifiait peu à peu les vitres. Des détraqueurs. Et cette fois, Remus ne serait pas là pour lui donner un morceau de chocolat. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Pendant un instant, il cru que les détraqueurs allaient passer et repartir. Les espoirs du Survivant partirent en fumée quand il entendit le son caractéristique d'un loquet raisonner dans le compartiment. Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il vit le détraqueur responsable apparaître lentement, sa main griffue s'accrochant à la vitre.

Le Survivant prit alors conscience du ridicule de la situation. Il était Celui-qui-à-survécu, avait fait partir en fumée Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, fait face a son retour et fait face à la perte d'êtres qui auraient pu être des acteurs important de sa vie. Ce n'était pas un détraqueur qui allait lui faire peur. De plus, il connaissait le sortilège du patronum sur le bout des doigts.

Le jeune homme se mit rapidement debout tout en sortant sa baguette et en se collant à la porte du compartiment. Le détraqueur entra lentement, tout en y repandant un lourd sentiment de tristesse. Le froid se fit plus intense et le Survivant perdit quelque peu de sa contenance. Il leva sa baguette, pointant le détraqueur et visualisant des souvenirs joyeux : l'arrivée à Poudlard. Ses délires avec Ron. Ses moments de calme avec Hermione. Les blagues avec les jumeaux. Le thé avec Dumbledore. Les cours avec Remus. Sirius.

La joie qui gonflait le cœur de Harry retomba, et il n'eut même pas la force de garder sa baguette droite. Quel idiot. Même la créature semblait se moquer de lui. Et il allait subir le baiser du détraqueur.

Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO

Voilà, ça replace un peu le contexte et vous donne l'idée, l'ambiance et le style. J'espère des retours !

Bisous mes lapins ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Baiser du détraqueur

Salut salut ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je sais que les gens qui laissent des reviews sont de plus en plus rares, mais je suis vraaaaaaiiiimmment heureuse de voir que vous avez pris la peine d'en mettre une ! Du coup MERCI et voila la suite ^^

Tenez moi au courant !

Rating: Actuellement inconnu

Couple: Harry/cestunsecret (hxh)

 **Situation** : durant "l'Ordre du Phoenix" ( à savoir que je suis une grosse merde et que par conséquent je n'ai pas lu les livres )

 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling, blabla, auteur, blabla, droit, reblabla, pas d'argent. Point.

 **Résumé** : _Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Détraqueur l'embrasserait, et encore moins pour une telle raison... il n'était pas encore prêt à endosser une telle responsabilité. Être le sauveur du monde sorcier était déjà assez éprouvant, il n'aurait pas la force d'être en plus le sauveur du monde des ombres. Même avec l'aide de Lumière._

 _EDIT : J'ai honte de moi, j'ai oublié l'un des trucs les plus important : les reviews anonymes ! du coup :_

 **Yaoimedu79** : La voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que tu l'avais espérée ^^

 **Alexy** : Mmh, tant mieux si ça t'intrigue, ça va te motiver à lire la suite que voilà :D

 **Babylon** : Et bien j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci à toi !

 **Mlle Lata**

Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO

Chapitre 1

Le Poudlard Express était beaucoup moins peuplé que d'habitude. La confiseuse avait rendu son tablier pour se terrer chez elle et de nombreux parents avaient choisi d'envoyer leurs enfants à Beauxbâtons en France. Il avait même lu dans la Gazette que quelque élèves avaient été envoyé à Mahoutokoro au Japon ou encore Ilvermorny en Amérique. Il y avait donc très peu de chance que qui que ce soit vienne sauver Harry.

Le détraqueur se rapprochait du jeune homme avec lenteur, et ce dernier lâcha sa baguette. L'influence qu'avait le mangeur d'âmes faisait défiler dans l'esprit de Harry de nombreuses images insuportables. Cédric, Sirius mais également ses amis luttant avec effort contre les mangemorts sans s'en sortir, accompagnés du rire fou de Bellatrix qui raisonnait dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol du compartiment, le regard dans le vague et la respiration hachée. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le détraqueur était maintenant juste en face de lui et il commença à aspirer son âme. Le Survivant se tordit de douleur, les yeux fermés, comme pour échapper à cette réalité qu'il aurait préféré cauchemar. Il connaissait cette sensation horrible, comme si ses organes se faisaient aspirer. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, un hurlement raisonna dans son esprit. C'était un cri aiguë de douleur, de mort.

Puis tout se stoppa, le silence revint, le givre quitta les vitres qui se refermèrent et le train se remit en route. Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais tout semblait revenu à la normale.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, il ouvrit les yeux, et un hurlement sorti de sa gorge. Le détraqueur était toujours là, penché sur lui à quelque centimètres de son visage. Mais pire que tout cela, son voile était relevé, découvrant des ténèbres qui semblaient sans fin, du vide similaire à l'espace, glacial et inhospitalier.

C'est avec une horreur croissante que le brun vit le mangeur d'âme se rapprocher de son visage. Il cru qu'il allait se faire aspirer dans ce vide. Incapable de fermer les yeux cette fois ci, Harry vit la lumière disparaître tandis qu'il se faisait englobé par cette enveloppe vide... Ou presque puisqu'il sentit quelque chose de solide entrer en contact avec ses lèvres. Puis le détraqueur se recula rapidement. Il semblait le regarder, attendant une quelconque réaction de Harry. Ce dernier était figé, apeuré, dégoutté mais également intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le détraqueur avait fait ça, pour quelle raison il l'avait... embrassé. Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser.

Le détraqueur commençait à s'agiter, tournant dans la cabine en rependant un souffle de vent glacial.

« -Arrête... »

Le murmure de Harry le surpris lui même. Comme obéissant à ses ordres, le détraqueur se stoppa dans un angle en hauteur du compartiment. Le survivant récupéra sa baguette, mais pour une raison inconnue à lui même, la rangea au lieu de conjurer son Patronus. La créature quitta son coin pour s'avancer dans sa direction et se stopper devant lui. Le brun était toujours craintif, pourtant il ne recula pas. Il était le Survivant après tout, et il était toujours en là grâce à cette force inconnue qui semblait décidée à le garder en vie à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'insensé. Increvable. Il n'y avait pas raison qu'elle lui fasse faux bond en ce moment même. N'est-ce-pas ? Elle le protégerais probablement toujours dans le cas où le détraqueur déciderait de changer d'avis.

Pour une raison obscure, le jeune homme s'approcha de la créature, qui resta stoïque face au manège du sorcier. Il tendit un bras tremblant vers la forme flottante et frôla le voile noir de ses doigts. C'était glacial, comme tout son être. Est ce qu'un détraqueur pouvait être considérer comme un être vivant ? Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. A la fois autour de lui, avec le détraqueur et son pouvoir déprimant qui semblait avoir lourdement diminué, et à la fois dans sa propre tête. Il devait se débarrasser de la créature des ténèbres. Cette dernière se remit alors à tourner, mais cette fois autour d'un Harry complètement perturbé.

Il n'avait pas envie de le faire disparaître.

0.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.0

Harry était assis sur la banquette de la cabine, le détraqueur devant lui. Après lui avoir littéralement tourné autour pendant cinq bonne minutes, la créature s'était finalement calmée et avait permis à Harry de s'asseoir. Maintenant, le jeune sorcier s'ennuyait ferme. Le détraqueur n'était clairement pas hostile. Peut être que plus tard... Mais actuellement ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait peut être essayer d'en profiter.

« Vous êtes au courant du retour de Voldemort, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Immédiatement, il se sentit stupide. C'était un détraqueur, il n'avait pas connaissance d'un détraqueur ayant un jour parlé. Et quand bien même, c'était une créature des ténèbres. Il n'allait pas dénoncer son maître. Le détraqueur le regardait, – il en était sûr, ces créatures pouvaient voir et entendre – concentré sur lui. Cela donna à Harry l'impulsion nécessaire pour reposer une question. Même s'il avait l'air d'un idiot.

« -Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Poudlard ? Vous n'êtes plus censé quitter Azkaban. »

Cette fois, le détraqueur s'approcha de Harry.

« Euh, tu fais quoi là ? Commença le jeune homme, Éloigne toi ! » Dit-il presqu'en criant.

En effet le détraqueur était presque collé au sorcier. Un son guttural résonna soudainement dans la cabine. Harry mis quelques instant à comprendre que cela venait du détraqueur. Le son recommença, en plus net :

« -Tooooii... Luuui... est tooooiiii... »

Le brun regarda la créature avec de grand yeux, avant qu'un gémissement peu viril ne sorte de sa bouche, suivit de mots sans queue ni tête.

« -Okay, ça parle, il parle, ce mach... tru... détra... parle. »

Harry avait lui même du mal à se comprendre. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Survivant, unique espoir, tous ça. Du calme et du raisonnement. Ses pensées se réorganisèrent petit à petit. Le détraqueur avait parlé de lui et d'autre chose.

« - Moi et qui ? Repris finalement Harry.

\- Luuuuii... » retenta la créature.

Harry était toujours aussi surpris. Il pensait vraiment que les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas parler – d'où l'imbécillité de sa tentative de questionnement. Enfin, vu l'état, elle ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps.

« - Écoute, relança Harry, je ne comprend pas, qui est-ce « lui » ?

\- TOOOIII ! LUIIII !

\- Moi et lui ? »

Le détraqueur commençait clairement à s'agacer du manque de compréhension de Harry, ou du fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à trouver les bons mots pour le lui dire. De plus, le train s'approchait de Poudlard, Harry pouvait sentir la magie émanant du château. Le détraqueur semblait également le sentir puisqu'il s'agita de nouveau. Le Survivant était tout de même quelque peu surpris que personne ne soit passé par ici. Même avec le manque d'élève, il y aurait du au moins y avoir un ou deux passages. Le détraqueur devait agir de manière répulsive. La créature se retourna brutalement vers Harry en grinçant de nouveau :

« -Luiiiii ! Toi être Luiii

\- C'est vraiment flippant, je suis en train de parler à un détraqueur, murmura Harry pour lui même. Je suis lui ? » Continua Harry.

Le géant arrêta soudainement de s'agiter, satisfait. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce que « Lui » était, même si ça le désignait clairement.

D'un coup, le jeune homme eut un sursaut de raison. Il parlait tranquillement avec un détraqueur alors que Poudlard se rapprochait dangereusement. Que devait-il faire ?

La logique lui criait de se débarrasser du détraqueur mais le reste son être lui disait d'être égoïste. Il voulait un secret rien qu'à lui, il voulait que le monde ignore au moins une chose par rapport à lui. Au moins une.

« Luiiiii, ronronnait la créature. »

Aussi étrange puisse-t-elle être.

Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO~Oo.~.oO

Voili voilou, il est 22h et j'ai mes oraux de bac dans 3 jours. SAVOUREZ CE PREMIER CHAPITRE !

Bisous mes chatons ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un Secret

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? Moi non plus je dois dire. Ma dernière update date de deux ans déjà. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pour vous mais moi si, haha !  
J'ai eût mon bac (et avec mention en plus, dans ta tronche la prof d'anglais), j'ai fait une année de prépa d'arts pitoyable puis une année sabbatique et je viens juste de commencer une année de fac en LEA (je commence à vieillir bon dieu).

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration, c'est un court chapitre que j'ai écrit en deux heures.

(Pour ceux qui ont vu l'annonce que j'avais posté : après l'avoir posté il y à deux ans, j'ai tapé le chapitre (que j'avais écrit à la main pour rappel) et je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne me plaisait tout simplement pas, et la suite non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai tout effacé. Je suis désolée pour ce message plein de promesse, je ne ferais plus de truc comme ça, j'arrive pas à les tenir. (d'ailleurs je vais effacer l'annonce paske elle fait tache dans le paysage, haha TT-TT ))

Je vais essayer de m'y remettre mais je suis totalement imprévisible (mon inspiration surtout).

Sachez cependant que cette fic **N'EST PAS ABANDONNÉE**. J'y tiens beaucoup, mais même si je mets deux ans, la suite arrivera toujours ('fin, je vais me débrouiller pour prendre un peu d'avance et que le prochain chapitre mette pas deux ans)

Enfin bref : BONNE ANNÉE 2017, BONNE ANNÉE 2018. Tient, plus que quatre mois avant la nouvelle année dit donc, le temps passe vite, haha. Désolée.

Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews parce que et bien... Elles dates de deux ans et beaucoup ont tout simplement oublié cette fic.

Bon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'un peu court. S'il reste des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

* * *

o0o0oOo0o0o

* * *

Ça faisait déjà au moins deux heures qu'ils étaient là à vue de nez, Poudlard se rapprochait et lui il était là à faire l'idiot avec l'une des plus dangereuses créature du monde magique. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Ça n'était pas un elfe qu'il essayait de faire rentrer dans l'endroit magique le plus sécurisé d'Écosse, c'était un détraqueur, créature Ô combien maléfique, et surtout haute de presque deux mètre et planant dans une cape noire décharnée et répandant un froid glaçant autour d'elle.

Non seulement essayer de faire rentrer cette créature dans Poudlard était impossible, mais en plus de ça, complètement stupide. Et si le détraqueur redevenait soudainement... et bien, un détraqueur, et qu'il se mettait à aspirer toutes les âmes des jeunes élèves, bien évidemment incapables de faire un patronus, qu'il croisait.

Paye ta réussite, le sauveur du monde sorcier.

 _Arrête de réfléchir à des choses stupides Potter._

« - Machin, il faut que tu partes. » annonça Harry en fixant là ou il supposait se trouver le visage du détraqueur.

La créature se contenta de rester à sa place, flottant aussi tranquillement que possible, se déplaçant légèrement vers la gauche où la droite de temps à autre, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.  
Harry soupira longuement, les yeux fermés, avant d'inspirer violemment tout en se levant

« - Il faut que tu partes ! Retourne d'où tu viens, tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu ne passeras pas les barrières de Poudlard de toute façon ! »

Jusqu'à présent le détraqueur n'avait pas fait preuve d'une réelle compréhension face à ses paroles, en dehors de son ordre précédent de se stopper, et du ''lui'' toujours inconnu. Et comme pour confirmer cela, le détraqueur n'eut aucune réaction face à l'agitation de Harry et se contenta de se rapprocher du jeune homme, toujours debout, ce qui fit reculer celui-ci par réflexe, l'arrière de ses genoux butant bien évidement contre la banquette et l'y faisant retomber. Légèrement surpris de sa retombée involontaire, le jeune sorcier soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une seule autre solution ; son patronus.

Ça allait bien évidemment faire fuir le détraqueur, et il ne le reverrait jamais. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était important, ce n'était qu'un détraqueur comme un autre qui, certes, avait eu un comportement inhabituel, mais qui restait une créature de malheur. Son secret ? N'importe quoi, c'était stupide d'essayer de garder quelque chose comme ça pour lui, au fond ça n'avait aucune valeur. D'ailleurs il s'empresserait de partir à la recherche de Ron et Hermione dès qu'il aurait fait fuir la créature, pour leur raconter absolument tout en détail.

Décidé, Harry attrapa sa baguette, se leva de nouveau et, bien campé sur ses jambes cette fois, se mit en position, sous le regard évidemment indescriptible de son compagnon de cabine.

« - Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry.

Et il l'était vraiment, parce que malgré toute son auto-persuation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du regret.

Il ferma les yeux et n'eut cette fois pas de problèmes à rassembler tout ses précieux souvenirs, avant de lancer un patronum fructueux. Il vit comme au ralentit son patronus se créer et emplir de sa taille la cabine entière, collé à lui et face au détraqueur qui n'eut aucune autre réaction que de lever sa main décharnée pour tapoter délicatement la tête du cerf.

Harry regarda le duo, ébahit, avant de faire disparaître son cerf et de s'effondrer de nouveau sur la banquette.

« - On est foutu, tout Poudlard va nous voir, on va m'accuser d'être du coté de Voldemort et de fricoter avec les détraqueur et je vais finir à Azkaban. Quoi que si tout les détraqueurs sont aussi sympa que toi, ça devrait pas être trop horrible. »

Perdu dans divagation, Harry eu tout de même une révélation qui lui sembla être tout simplement révolutionnaire.

« - Cabane hurlante ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant soudainement, faisant légèrement sursauter le détraqueur.

Détraqueur qui commencer à en avoir assez du délire de son maître, d'abord il lui avait ordonné de partir de là où il venait, ce qui n'était bien évidemment absolument pas envisageable, donc il avait fait comme si de rien était. Ensuite il avait essayé de l'attaquer avec ce sort blanc qui avait pour habitude de l'horrifier et le faire souffrir mais, venant de son maître, il s'était dit – à raison – que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et maintenant il lui parlait de hurler dans une cabane, sauf que lui n'avait aucune intention d'aller hurler dans une cabane – surtout si c'était loin de son maître.

Bien loin des pensées de son compagnon, Harry réfléchissait à voix haute, extatique :

« - Dans la cabane hurlante, aucune chance que qui que ce soit y aille, surtout si un détraqueur s'y trouve, ils seront tous naturellement repoussés, et j'aurais l'occasion d'y aller, pas besoin de le cacher ! »

Il s'arrêta, repris son sérieux et regarda le détraqueur :

« - Écoute machin. Comment lui expliquer... euh... Il faut que tu aille dans la cabane abandonnée à a côté du château. Tu sais, la cabane moche dans la forêt interdite... la graaaaande forêt du grand château, à coté du saule cogn... du grand arbre horrible qui bouge... »

Plus Harry essayait d'expliquer simplement, moins ses mots avaient de sens. Le détraqueur regardait son maître gesticuler dans tout les sens. Il avait bien compris que son maître voulait qu'il aille dans la cabane de la forêt à coté de Poudlard, ce château magique plein d'âmes vivantes et délicieuses. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son maître, il le ferait, il y resterait des années s'il le fallait.

« - ...et je viendrais te voir donc s'il te plait ? »

Les derniers mots du jeune sorcier étaient dit sur un ton suppliant. Le détraqueur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant son explication hasardeuse, clairement il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment allait-il faire ? Poudlard était à moins de 20 minutes maintenant, ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer les protections magiques et le détraqueur ne bougait toujours pas. C'était une idée stupide dès le début de toute façon. Il aurait dû aller avec Ron et Hermione.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Harry sentit le train passer les protections du château. Il avait mal calculé, le train était à moins de 10 minutes, et maintenant c'était vraiment fini. Il aurait dû réfléchir à quoi expliquer aux autres plutôt que de réfléchir à des solution qui n'existaient pas de toute façon.

D'un seul coup, immédiatement après le passage des barrière, le détraqueur se mit en mouvement, il s'approcha de Harry pour lui caresser délicatement la joue, sous le regard surpris de ce dernier, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit seule, et d'y passer en disparaissant dans le ciel. Ça avait duré moins de trois seconde. Harry était complètement perdu.

Est-ce que le détraqueur était parti définitivement ? Ou avait-il rejoint la cabane hurlante ? Mais pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il attendait tout simplement de passer les barrières de Poudlard ? Et est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'Harry disait depuis le début ? Peut-être que c'était son but depuis le début, rester à ses cotés en attendant de passer les barrières dans le train, pour pouvoir s'introduire facilement à Poudlard. Harry avait une horde de questions dans la tête et personne pour y répondre. Il était encore choqué, regardant la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

Quelques paires de minutes plus tard, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement.

« - Harry ! S'écria Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, J'avais fini par croire que tu n'étais pas là ! Oh Harry, tu n'imagine pas le nombre de compartiment vides que j'ai croisé. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es livide.

\- Salut Hermione, lui répondit Harry en souriant doucement, Oui tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu froid. Je pensais aussi que vous n'étiez pas là, comme d'habitude on se cherche. »

C'était un mensonge, il se doutaient qu'ils seraient là, ils étaient comme ça, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

« - Explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé cette fenêtre plus tôt, grommela Hermione en verrouillant la fenêtre. Désolée Harry, reprit-elle, je t'avoue qu'on a commencé à te chercher il y a peine quelque minutes, on a pensé avec Ron que tu voulais peut être un peu de temps seul... »

Harry rigola doucement. Ses amis étaient attentionnés. Et s'ils étaient partit à sa recherche immédiatement, jamais il n'aurait pu vivre cette expérience improbable.

« - Vous avez bien fait, je voulais réfléchir un peu avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Vous êtes dans quel compartiment ? Je vais vous rejoindre, on arrive de toute façon, dit-il en attrapant sa mallette.

\- Oh, on est plus loin, en plein milieu du train. Par contre Ron est partit complètement à l'opposé, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite, il a ouvert sa malle dans le compartiment pour récupérer des friandises et à tout laissé en plan avant de partir à ta recherche. Sauf les friandises bien sûr. » Lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry rigola de nouveau. Il avait peut-être déprimé complètement ces deux derniers mois, mais ses amis lui avaient vraiment manqué, il s'en rendait particulièrement compte dans l'instant. Ça lui faisait presque oublier qu'un détraqueur tournait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

* * *

o0o0oOo0o0o

* * *

Alors, la petite note de fin que personne ne lit, pas plus que la note de début en tout cas : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous le sentez, rien ne vous y oblige, ça fait déjà plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs.

Concernant la suite, je ne vous le promet pas mais NORMALEMENT elle ne devrait pas tarder du tout. Il y aura un peu plus de détails sur tout ce qui s'est passé au premier chapitre notamment, parce qu'il y à encore quelque trous (notamment le coup du train qui s'arrête, ou un peu plus de précision sur l'absence des élèves, etc).

Bisous mes chats.


End file.
